yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasaihana City
KasaiHana city. A futuristic city that takes place in a futuristic japan. After the destruction of New-york after World war 3, the city was left in shambles. Destroyed into nothing but a decaying , dead, and ashamed piece of land. The tall buildings that stood proudly withing the city was destroyed completely decimated by the nuclear weapons that had fell down upon the city. Almost 150 years later, a Millionaire by the name of Mr. Hiro who was also the man responsible for the W.R.A. (World reconstruction Association.) seeming to be of Asian decent had stumbled upon the destroyed city. He gazed upon the broken city, the residents that survived were all foul looking. They lived like savages, raging and trying to kill anything that came across there turf. The man took note on the odd behavior of the group. And after supplying the people food, and giving them better living conditions he made a deal with them. They formed the pact, they were to help him design and build a city, and he would provide money, food, and clothing for the group. As they helped construct with the creation of the city the later own got the name, “Old civilians.” Years went by and the old residents of new york slaved and worked themselves to death for the sake of the city hoping for the promises that Mr. Hiro said he'd do. But like most dirty deals... he didn’t go on his side of the deal. Within 50 years the city was built. The new generations of the Old civilians were now the New civilians. They too like the ones before them were enslaved. Surprisingly Mr. Hiro’s son had took it upon himself to continue his fathers vision of how to create this “utopia.” 30 more years after that... the new civilians were then made out to be slaves for the new residents of the city that moved there so quickly. Years, and years went by even more and by now the city was twice the size of any city created ever in existence, it expanded to the point the city was made out to be in four different districts. District 1, is where most of the middle class stayed, District 2, was is wear the wealthy stayed, where the Casino’s and such were. District 3 where the Massive Army of a Police force is. It also used to be where most of the slaves were forced to stay, but they were soon moved back down to the dead remains of Old New york that sat under KasaiHana city.. Mr. Hiro’s son, Datakin was in the process of opening the 4th district of KasaiHana when he was suddenly shot in the head killed instantly. As Assassin from a slave group called the Malfunae clan was the one behind the trigger. Once the shot was made slaves from all over came out and began to murder and kill there way through everyone that was there for the opening. Breaking out the rest of the Army of slaves they began to revolt fighting back the police and killing off most of the forces until they had successed and won. The slave groups then broke apart into different parts of the city and began to call it there own. Forcing the residents of KasaiHana to live with them. Even the city Police had No say to what was going on. The Slaves soon began to form there own Groups within the City at first out of respect of there old cause, and Old Yakuza traditions that there parents had passed down to them. The clans consisted of the KageMaru Clan, Malfune clan, AkumaMaru clan, SoraTakiyo Clan and many more. Before they knew it... the same clans that helped break through and fight off the slavery began to battle and feud for territory ironically. The battles over territory and glory still are going on now within Kasaihana, almost 40 years after the revolt.